revengeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Padma Lahari
Padma Lahari, a young go-getter, strongly encouraged Nolan to appoint a new CFO, a position she eventually gets. At first he didn’t want anything to do with sharing his company, but she eventually won him over. As a surprise, he appointed her rather than someone with much more experience. Early life Padma was born outside the U.S., but has lived and worked there for years. When she was about to go to a job interview at J.P. Morgan, her grandmother became ill. Because it couldn't be rescheduled, she went to the interview and her grandmother passed away almost immediately afterwards, leaving her with a lot of regret about not spending time with her grandmother when she could. At some point, she got a financial job at NolCorp. Personality She is described to be gorgeous, fiercely independent and pop culture savvy. She is also described to be a financial whiz at NolCorp, seeing as she was once an accountant analyst before her promotion to CFO. She is shown to be quirky, with the sweet, girl-next door, persona. She appeals to the nerdy side of Nolan, which attracts him very much. She tends to be a bit sarcastic and very blunt and biting when it comes to dealing with Nolan and his laissez-faire attitude to NolCorp. She also seems to be not that good when it comes to relationships and romance, seeing as she develops an infatuation with Nolan very quickly. Often times she seems to stumble over words when ever she refers to something that implies a romantic connection between the two (see below for a direct quote). So far she has caused no trouble and seems to be a genuine, nice person, although she does seem to show hints of jealousy towards Emily in terms of her relationship with Nolan. Nolan is quite comfortable around her and they get along well. However, fans have speculated that there could be a darker side to her that we haven't seen yet. Season Two Relationships Nolan Ross Nolan and Padma have known each other since episode 2 of the new second season He seems to genuinely fond of her and they have a budding friendship (so far). However, Padma has indicated that she may have grown a slight infatuation with Nolan. So far he has not reciprocated any feelings of romance towards her and thinks of her as a friend and business partner. They two have been cited to be future love interests later on in the season and, given the chemistry between they obviously share, that could very well happen. In episode 4 "Intuition" their relationship grew from platonic and quickly to romantic. While looking through mail (dated 6 months back) padma discovered a letter regarding an auction sale for his father's belongings. When discovering this, she found out that his father died and asked why he didn't tell her. Nolan replied that he didn't know his father was dead until now and she gave him the key to his father's storage area, despite the fact that he asked her to drop it. Later, Nolan was looking up information on his father's death, and became distraught and close to tears. Padma asked him what was wrong and he replied that it was nothing and walked out of the room to "get some air"; clearly, he was upset and heartbroken by this news and left his father's storage key on the desk. Because of her prodding nature, she went to his computer and saw the article Nolan was reading about his father's death and swipes the keys that were abandoned on his desk. Later on, having gone to the storage unit first, she went to Nolan and presented him with a scrapbook his father made of all of his achievements. At first he is unwilling to even look at it, but she encourages him to do it, stating that if he doesn't allow himself to properly grieve and honor his father, he will regret it and "regret sucks" (she says this from past experience with a similar incident involving her grandmother). Nolan begans going through the book and with each page becomes more upset over the fact that even though he hasn't spoken to his father in years, his father still loved him and was proud of him.Tearfully, Nolan gives in to his curiosity and emotions, and asks Padma to take him to his father's storage unit. While in the storage room, Nolan began's looking for some things to keep and they stumble over some investment and stock papers from when NolCorp began, in his father's basement. Nolan explained that when NolCorp began taking off, before his junior year in high school, he decided to drop out of school and his father kicked him out because of that; they haven't spoken in years. Nolan then thanks Padma for taking him there and understanding his situation. She says that " its her job to take care of him" but he believes there is more to it than that. While leaning over a pile of boxes, he attempts to kiss her, but the boxes tumble under him and, in a rather sweet moment, he trips and falls. Once he stands up again, embarrassed and flustered, he asks if they can try again. And they do; He kisses her. While getting ready to leave, Nolan, still high of his kiss with Padma offers to take her to Paris for where they can eat dinner and relax after a long day. She says yes and as he gets ready to start the car, she spots a void check written by David Clarke to Nolan (an early investment in NolCorp) and stares off with a hint of recognition on her face. Their relationships seems to have progressed into the intimacy phase. The have also seemed to have gotten closer not only physically, but emotionally. This is seen in episode 5 "Forgiveness" when an inquiry about David Clarks investment in NolCorp is brought up by Daniel. It turns out that the request was made by Padma and she lied about it to Nolan. Nloan seemed genuinely hurt and thrown off by this news, given by Emily. In episode 6, "Illusion", he confronts her about it, questioning her motives and intentions towrds the act. She said that she was sorry and only didn't tell him because she didnt realize her mistake until later. He says he believes her and ask her how far she is willing to go to protect them and the company. Trivia *First introduced as an Accounting Analyst *Romantically involved with Nolan *May have exposed Grayson Global’s ownership of NolCorp *Used to work at J.P. Morgan. *Her name suggests she is Indian. Gallery '' Padma.jpg Illusion_11.jpg Illusion_14.jpg Illusion_15.jpg '' Category:Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Female Characters